


Against the plan

by dirtythoughts



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Tony catches a cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtythoughts/pseuds/dirtythoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gets excited, but not everything follows the plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the plan

That was the stupidest idea which recently came up to him. Pepper said “Tony, it will rain.” But who listens to Pepper? No, it was better to go walking for half of the city. What was he thinking at all? He always took his car. What tempted him to go home on foot?

That Tony Stark did not know. But he had a glimpse of how a man could feel drenched and frozen.

When he reached the top of the Stark Tower and walked out of the elevator, Loki, who was curled on the couch and reading a book, broke into uncontrollable laughter and almost rolled off onto the floor.

“What have you done with yourself?!” He choked and, from his eyes, tears of laughter fell.

“Shut up.” Tony growled, offended, and went into the bedroom to take off his wet clothes from his body and jump into a warm bed. Yes, that would be perfect. A warm bed, fluffy blanket and soft pillows.

But he didn’t even take off his shirt when he felt cold hands wrap around his waist and Loki’s capable tongue lick raindrops from his neck.

Tony shivered. Both the cold and the excitement.

“I shall help you get warm…” Said Loki, directly into his ear. “What do you say to that?”

“Oh, yes,” Tony sighed and closed his eyes, letting the God’s hands caress his body through wet skin-tight clothes. He arched his spine in a bow when Loki gently bit his pulse point, pushing his butt to the God’s crotch, which was already half hard.

Loki moaned quietly. 

“Do that again…”

And Tony pressed his buttocks again to Loki, feeling his growing erection.

Loki groaned.

“You’re really enjoying yourself, aren’t you?” With these words, the engineer turned abruptly and grabbed his lover through his pants, making him growl.

Loki looked at him with his deep, green eyes, and a mischievous grin slowly began to appear on his face.

“Yes, I am.” He said, with a highly suggestive tone, and licked his lips.

But Tony was not going to stand there all night and play around with this little fucker. He was cold, shaking and slowly began to get hard. He wanted to fuck Mr. I-am-so-hot and then fall asleep in his arms and don’t get up until the next day.  
So he didn’t wait for anyone’s permission, but quickly undid Loki’s pants and pulled them down along with his boxers, then deftly grabbed his penis and began to gently stroke.

“And now?” Tony said, and stood on tiptoes to kiss the God.

He approached Loki slowly, not breaking eye contact as long as he could. And when their faces were only a few millimeters away from each other…

“YyEAAAAHHHHGH!”

Tony sneezed so powerfully that if Loki didn’t close his eyes, the engineer’s saliva would have probably blinded him.

“Shit, I’m so … Loki yyEAAAAHHHHGH!”

And then, in a moment the whole mood crumbled. Loki stood with his pants around his ankles, half-hard, his eyes closed and Stark’s saliva running down his face. Then he raised his hand and rubbed his eyes with the shirt’s cuff.

Tony looked at him, his eyes as round as saucers, not knowing if to die laughing or run and live.

“I’m so sorry Loki.” He said, trying to stifle a laugh and pathetically failing.

“Oh, you will be.” Snapped the God, pulling his pants and zipping them back. “But first, take a hot shower and drink tea. I have no intentions in babysitting you again if you get sick.”

With that, he grabbed Tony’s shoulders as the man laughed, turned and pushed him towards the bathroom.

Maybe he was excited, but he could wait. He had no intentions to once again expose himself to such humiliation. Besides, they could fuck under a hot shower.


End file.
